11 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis Info Poranek, Pogoda Info, Gość Poranka 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - X, odc. 15 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 08:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Teledysk, odc. 18 (Big Time Video); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 2/7 Eksternista - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 13. Malediwy (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 11:10 Druga szansa II - odc. 9/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 9, Homecoming Crashed); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Człowiek i Orki (A Man Among Orcas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 13:40 Miejsce z historią - Milanówek - Mały Londyn; cykl reportaży 14:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Nad Zatoką; magazyn 15:30 Klan - odc. 2565 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 4, Cudowny chłopiec (MacGyver II, ep. 4, The Wish Child); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /10/; felieton 17:35 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 142, Pożegnanie (seria VII odc. 15) 20:30 Lato z Bardotką - I Bóg stworzył kobietę (Et Dieu... crea la femme) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1956) 22:15 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/2 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:15 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 9/13 (Body of Proof ep. 9, Broken Home); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:05 MacGyver II - odc. 4, Cudowny chłopiec (MacGyver II, ep. 4, The Wish Child); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:05 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn (Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 02:50 Notacje - Jerzy Kulej. Nigdy nie leżałem na deskach; cykl dokumentalny 03:00 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /9/; reality show 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Mikołajek - odc. 8 Choroba (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Je suis malade); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 9 Pojedynek kujonów (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La guerre des chouchous); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 82 Sport to zdrowie; serial komediowy TVP 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 557; serial TVP 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 558; serial TVP 08:45 Herkules - odc. 35 Moc (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Power); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 09:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1115 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP 12:30 Familiada - odc. 2090; teleturniej 13:10 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk i Opolskie 14:10 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Łódzkie 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 5 Nowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1039; serial TVP 17:05 Herkules - odc. 35 Moc (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Power); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/79; teleturniej 19:25 Baron24 - odc. 7 "Kandydat na męża" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 112 "Gips" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:15 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (1) Słubice; koncert 22:15 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert 23:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 2/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 1102) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 3/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 1104) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 01:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 142, Pożegnanie (seria VII odc. 15) 01:10 Dzień, który odmienił twoje życie (Le premier jour du reste de ta vie); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2008) 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 30/31; serial policyjny TVP 04:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 3/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 1104); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 11.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 11.07 - 2 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Raport z Polski 08:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 11.07 - 2 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:10 Superman - człowiek ze Strykowa; reportaż 10:20 Co u nas? 10:25 Przechodzień codzienny 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:45 Podróże z góralem 11:10 Oczyszczenie; film dokumentalny 12:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - Jezioro Titicaca; magazyn 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (54); magazyn 13:55 Przechodzień codzienny 14:00 O dobrym widzeniu 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Przegrani i zwycięzcy; film dokumentalny 15:45 Superman - człowiek ze Strykowa; reportaż 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 22 17:05 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Polanki; cykl reportaży 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 11.07 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 11.07 - 4 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:10 Sąsiedzi - cz. 2; film dokumentalny 00:15 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/2 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 01:05 Pogoda - 11.07 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 11.07 - 4 01:55 Raport z Polski 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Superman - człowiek ze Strykowa; reportaż 02:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:55 Podróże z góralem 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:50 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Polanki; cykl reportaży 04:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 189 (odc. 189); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 04:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Złamana strzała 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Oczyszczenie; film dokumentalny 06:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:10 Raport z Polski 06:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:33 Rączka gotuje - Rastauracja Hotelu Dąbrówka; magazyn kulinarny Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2689 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 7 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 393 Sezon: 8 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 394 Sezon: 8 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 11 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 457 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 32 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 5 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 18 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 12 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2658 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 397 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 241 20:10 Małolaty u taty 21:55 Dziewiąte wrota 0:45 Żołnierze kosmosu 2 - Bohater federacji 2:40 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1691 TVN 6:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3923 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 921 8:30 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 662 9:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2219 10:10 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 11:10 Dr House Odcinek: 15 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 126 13:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 230 14:10 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1074 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2220 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 231 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 127 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3923 20:00 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia 23:10 Wyspa doktora Moreau 1:10 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 2:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3923 2:25 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 72 3:45 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2220 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP ABC 05:45 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego elektryczny złom zaśmieca dom?; serial animowany 05:55 Smerfy - Nie smerfuj pochopnie, odc. 88 (Never smurf off till tomorrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:25 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 2; magazyn 06:40 ELA - Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci odc. 2 06:55 Mama i ja - Ślimak; magazyn 07:10 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 27 Co dźwięczy; magazyn 07:20 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 2 Morskie skarby Zanzibaru; magazyn 07:35 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 10; cykl reportaży 07:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 7 - Rakietower; serial animowany 07:55 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 1 - Wszystko skreślam; serial animowany 08:10 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany 08:20 Smerfy - Nie smerfuj pochopnie, odc. 88 (Never smurf off till tomorrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 08:50 Przygody Myszki - odc. 8 - Myszka i samochód; serial animowany 09:00 Pszczółka Maja - Taniec pszczół, odc. 12 (Dances With Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 09:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W stepach Australii, odc. 1; serial animowany 09:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego elektryczny złom zaśmieca dom?; serial animowany 09:35 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 2; magazyn 09:50 ELA - Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci odc. 2 10:05 Mama i ja - Ślimak; magazyn 10:20 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 27 Co dźwięczy; magazyn 10:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 2 Morskie skarby Zanzibaru; magazyn 10:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 10; cykl reportaży 11:00 Bąblandia - Kwiat paproci odc. 18; serial animowany 11:05 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 1 - Wszystko skreślam; serial animowany 11:20 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany 11:30 Smerfy - Tajemnice moczarów, odc. 87 (The secret of the shadow swamp); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:00 Przygody Myszki - odc. 7 - Myszka na wycieczce; serial animowany 12:10 Pszczółka Maja - Taniec pszczół, odc. 12 (Dances With Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 12:25 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Morska przygoda, odc. 13; serial animowany 12:35 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego elektryczny złom zaśmieca dom?; serial animowany 12:45 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 2; magazyn 13:00 ELA - Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci odc. 2 13:15 Mama i ja - Ślimak; magazyn 13:30 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 27 Co dźwięczy; magazyn 13:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 2 Morskie skarby Zanzibaru; magazyn 13:55 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 10; cykl reportaży 14:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 5 Restauracja; język angielski dla dzieci 14:15 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 1 - Wszystko skreślam; serial animowany 14:30 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany 14:40 Smerfy - Niesamowice malejący czarodziej, odc. 86 (The incredible shrinking wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 15:10 Przygody Myszki - odc. 6 - Imieniny cioci; serial animowany 15:20 Pszczółka Maja - Taniec pszczół, odc. 12 (Dances With Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 15:35 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Autostopowicze, odc. 12; serial animowany 15:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:15 Bąblandia - Przebudzenie odc. 9; serial animowany 16:25 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 6 - Połykacze książek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 17:00 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany 17:05 Lato z Hałabałą; magazyn 17:35 35 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca KONIN 2014 odc. 2; reportaż 18:05 Budzik - Myj ząbki; program dla dzieci 18:35 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 2 - Echo; serial animowany 18:45 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Wędrowiec, odc. 89 (The traveler); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 1 - Wyprawa do lasu; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio strzeże ula, odc. 68 (Willy Guards The Hive); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach bengalskiego tygrysa, odc. 2; serial animowany 20:05 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku! - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 20:40 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 1/13 (odc. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 21:05 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany 21:20 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie - odc. 2; reportaż 21:35 Kasztaniaki - Niecodzienny dzień, odc. 15; serial animowany 21:50 Do góry nogami - /program familijny/ 22:20 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Afisz kulturalny 07:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP= 08:20 Rewizjoniści (The Revisionaries); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 09:25 Pograbek - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992) 10:55 Młodym być - koncert jubileuszowy Jerzego Połomskiego; koncert 12:05 Echo; dramat 12:40 Mała Apokalipsa (La Petite Apocalypse) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, Francja (1992) 14:40 Powrót do ulubionych… - Jeszcze nie raz 15:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:30 Rozmowy o literaturze i nie tylko... - Joanna Bator 17:10 Rewizjoniści (The Revisionaries); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 18:15 Pograbek - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy 19:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:10 Mad Men s. V - odc. 12/13 (Mad Men s. V) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 21:15 Kino festiwalowe - Serafina (Seraphine); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2008) 23:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 23:45 Mad Men s. V - odc. 12/13 (Mad Men s. V) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:45 Kino nocne - Śmiertelne zmęczenie (Grosse fatigue); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1994) 02:15 Młoda Kultura - Joanna Kondrat; koncert 02:55 Kino festiwalowe - Serafina (Seraphine); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2008) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Dubno 08:00 Wielcy marzyciele - Nikola Tesla (Great Dreamers) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2013) 09:05 Sława i chwała - odc. 1 Verborgenheit - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:05 Flesz historii - odc. 189; cykl reportaży 10:25 Igrzyska - wojna bez broni - Bojkoty cz. 1 1894 - 1972; cykl dokumentalny 10:50 Zaproszenie - Bóg dał, Bug wziął 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wakacje ze smakiem (58) 11:50 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 13:00 Koło historii - Harcerz, kurier, szpieg; cykl reportaży 13:40 Spór o historię - Konflikt o Wileńszczyznę; debata 14:20 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia szalikowca na Ukrainie; reportaż 14:50 Architektura Warszawy - Gotyk starej Warszawy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. II - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. III - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 16:40 Cafe Historia - odc. 11 "Szpiedzy. Hans Kloss - prawda a mit"; program publicystyczny 17:00 Sława i chwała - odc. 2 Zawierucha - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wołyń - rzeź czy ludobójstwo; program publicystyczny 18:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Koleje losu pewnej fabryki; cykl reportaży 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.07.1989 20:00 Okręty II wojny światowej; film dokumentalny 21:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:45 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. IV - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. V - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:45 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia ukraińskiego milionera w Kijowie; reportaż 23:20 Czarny serial - Rotunda odc.1; cykl dokumentalny 23:50 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 5; serial dokumentalny 00:30 Kobiety, koty i dzieci; film dokumentalny 01:05 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Dubno 01:30 Krzyżacy. Powstanie, potęga i upadek; film dokumentalny 02:40 Marie Springer to ja; film dokumentalny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 07:10 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 07:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Drawno z krasnalami w tle; felieton 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 6) - Osaczony - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 7) - Ukąszenie węża - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /7/; felieton 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany 09:45 Bąblandia - Mrowisko; serial animowany 09:50 Bukolandia - odc. 3 - Katastrofa; serial animowany 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Żubry nie piją żubrówki; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 30/75 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1045; serial TVP 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Więzy krwi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:45 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 15:40 Smaki polskie - Maczanka krakowska; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 984* - Kolacja dla głupca; telenowela TVP 16:30 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Chorwacja - Fracha (516) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 30/75 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Spalić Londyn cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 20* seria II - Ślad na fotografii - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 3 - Żeglarstwo 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 550 - Przed terminem; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Bałkany - Joanna (517) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Bajland - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 00:10 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 11 01:15 Bukolandia - odc. 3 - Katastrofa; serial animowany 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 3 - Żeglarstwo 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 550 - Przed terminem; serial TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 30/75 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP 04:50 Bajland; film obyczajowy 06:10 Polonia w Komie - Bałkany - Joanna (517) 06:15 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 43; program kabaretowy 06:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (94) "Z Zelandii do Bredy"; magazyn kulinarny 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia śląska; magazyn kulinarny 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (58) - Świnia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 67; teleturniej 08:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (29); program rozrywkowy 09:45 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 47 10:10 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Grzegorz Markowski (7); felieton 10:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (10) - Moda; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:25 Życie to Kabaret - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret Paranienormalni kontra kabaret Limo; widowisko rozrywkowe 12:20 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Sława Przybylska i Kasia Nosowska 13:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (39) 14:05 Tylko jeden skecz - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kabaret Chyba; program rozrywkowy 14:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole 2000 - Kabareton 17:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Alibaba i 40 rozbójników" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /6/; program rozrywkowy 17:25 Szperacze.tv - Teleturnieje (8); program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (95) "W dawnym stylu"; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia wielkopolska - kefir; magazyn kulinarny 19:25 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Doktor House (14); felieton 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 48 20:05 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Jack Nicholson (3); felieton 20:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (30); program rozrywkowy 21:15 Bardzo ostry dyżur - Nieprzyjemna choroba; program rozrywkowy 21:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 67; teleturniej 22:30 Życie to Kabaret - Najśmieszniejsi 2005; widowisko 23:25 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Elton John (15); felieton 23:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem (1); widowisko 00:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem (2); widowisko 01:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach (3); widowisko 02:45 Kabaret "Potem". "Zielona Gęś" Konstantego Ildefonsa Gałczyńskiego 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:50 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Info Poranek 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:34 Info Poranek 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:07 Info Poranek 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Info Poranek 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Info Poranek 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:36 Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 17:14 Teleexpress Extra 17:29 To jest temat; magazyn 18:00 Twoje Info 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:50 INFOrmacje 19:15 INFOrozmowa 19:35 INFObiznes 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Forum; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:51 Panorama Dnia 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień 23:36 Sportowy Wieczór 23:51 To jest temat; magazyn 00:30 Twoje Info 00:55 Po przecinku; rozmowa 01:13 Pogoda Info 01:25 Dziś wieczorem 01:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 02:12 Flesz - Serwis Info 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:35 Panorama Dnia 03:30 Pogoda Info 03:40 Dziś wieczorem 03:55 Forum; program publicystyczny 04:27 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:30 To jest temat; magazyn 05:01 Szerokie tory - Dżulia z Dagestanu; reportaż 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn